Little Caged Bird
by DreamingofSilence
Summary: Samantha Ashworth never felt like she belonged in Amity. All she wants is freedom- freedom from the farms, her family, herself. It's only after she becomes a Dauntless that she realizes, her freedom comes with a price. OCxOC (On hiatus)


**Hi everyone! So I recently watched Divergent and read the first book, and I loved both of them. So I decided to create my own story based on it! Um, I'm not going to include any canon characters. Also, the plot is going to be different (there isn't a war, but the universe is the same). So, please enjoy!**

**I don't own Divergent, just my characters.**

* * *

The sun is scorching hot. Sweat runs down my body, making my bright clothes stick to me. A humid breeze blows through the air, making the conditions worse. I sigh and wipe the sweat from my brow with my hand, and return to picking the vegetables. My basket is almost completely full- that should be more than enough for a week's fill, right? I nod in pride, a smile forming on my lips. I'm _sure _I picked and planted more than anyone else my age. I stand up and lift my basket, tucking it underneath my arm. With a wave goodbye to the others, I walk the path to home.

I am an Amity. The Amity are all about peace; harmony, loving, forgiveness, crap like that. We hug everyday and smile all the time. A faction that despises war and violence. Tranquility and serenity. That's all we live for.

The sun is setting and another breeze blows. It's hot days like this that reminds me that I need to keep my place. That I have to be like everyone else- loving and kind. But for some reason, I feel like I can't. I'm not a gentle breeze like everyone else here is. I feel more like a hurricane. I've always been considered what you would call a problem child.

My train of thought is suddenly cut off when I hear my name being called.

"Samantha!"

It's the voice of my mother. I see her standing outside the house, waving her hand. With a sigh, I grip my basket and run towards her. Her dark brown hair blows in the wind, and her icy blue eyes stare straight into mine. When I get up to her, she practically yanks the basket away from me and quickly runs inside.

"Nice to see you too," I mutter underneath my breath. I wipe my brow once more and walk inside, closing the door behind me. My house smells like spice and flowers. Always. It can be a good or bad smell, depending on what Mom's cooking. I walk to the kitchen, the same place where we eat, and see my Uncle and my little sister, Alexis, sitting at the small round table. Mom is washing and cutting the vegetables, _my _vegetables, at the kitchen counter.

"Welcome home!" Alexis squeals as she runs up to me, throwing her arms around me. I force a smile and hug her back. Her dark bob cut hair bounces against her chin and cheeks, and her green eyes brighten up.

"Hey, Sam," My uncle, Jace, says with a smile. His eyes are kind and green, just like Alexis', and he has messy and unkempt black hair, and a stubble. You wouldn't believe he and Mom are siblings.

"Hey," I sigh as I join them at the dining table.

"Long day of work, huh?" Uncle Jace chuckles. I nod in response.

"Yeah. Exhausting."

Alexis gives a toothy smile. "The attitude test is tomorrow!"

"Aptitude," Uncle Jace corrects. "But Alexis is right, it is tomorrow. Are you excited for it? You're finally old enough to take it."

He ruffles my hair and I pull away from his hand, fixing it. "Yeah, I am! I think now I'll finally be able to find my place in society."

Mom and Uncle Jace turn to me. "Find your place?" They ask in unison. Mom wipes her hands on her apron and turns around to face me, placing her hands on her hips.

"Your place is here, Samantha," She says, her voice cold. Mom is a very serious person. To tell you the truth, I don't even know how she ended up in Amity.  
"Your mother is right, Sammy. You belong in Amity."

I shift around uncomfortably. "Well, um, what if I don't?" I ask. I know I don't belong here. I can feel it.

Uncle Jace just chuckles. "You do. Trust me. Trust _us_," He says with a smile. "You'll be fine, kiddo. Don't feel scared."

"Not scared," I mumble. Apparently, Mom heard me.

"You sound like one of those slobs, Dauntless. Having no fear."

I scoff. "What's wrong with that?"

Mom purses her lips. "Violence is what caused the war."

"Violence has nothing to do with fear," I retort. Now, I'm starting to get angry. How dare she talk about the Dauntless that way?

"Violence has everything to do with it!" Mom shouts. Uncle Jace stands up.

"Girls, girls, don't-"

"Jace, take Alexis to her room. Samantha and I need to talk."

"No we don't!" I reply.

"Yes we do. I'm sick of you disrespecting me, Samantha."

At this moment, Uncle Jace picks up Alexis and scurries to her room, to comfort her, I suppose. My ears get hot and I clench my fists.

"I'm sick of you treating me like I'm nothing!" I angrily say. Anger. It's what's fueling me. Us. Yet, anger is something the Amity are against. I feel like my whole life is full of contradictions.

"Samantha Charlotte Ashworth, you watch your tone," Mom says. Damn it, I hate when she uses my full name!

"Don't call me that," I say between my teeth. "Don't call me that name."

"You are my daughter! I'll call you whatever I please!"

"Like a mistake?!"

Suddenly, Mom flinches. She brushes her hair out of her face and purses her lips. "I never called you that. Your father and I both love you very much."

"Dad is dead," I bluntly say. "There is no father. The closest person who's a dad to me is Jace."

"How _dare _you talk about your father that way?"

"I'm telling the truth, Mom. But it's not like you care about him, anyway. You never did."

I walk out of the kitchen before my tears fall. I storm to my room and slam the door behind me, and plop onto my bed, clutching my pillow.

"_I hate her..." _I think. "_I hate her so much. She doesn't care about anything or anyone but herself... I hate her..._"

I realize that I'm crying. My heart is torn and my head is dizzy. I miss Dad. I miss Mom. I miss everything before he died. I missed feeling like we were an actual family. I hear a knock on the door and I wipe my tears.

"C-Come in," I weakly say. The door opens and uncle Jace walks in. He has a sad smile on his face.

"Hey, kiddo," He says as he walks in my room, closing the door. I simply wave.

"Hey."

"You alright? That argument got pretty heated."

I nod. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

He sighs and sits on the bed next to me. "You don't look alright. Were you crying?"

I weakly shrug. "Yeah, I guess..."

Uncle Jace wraps his arm around me, and I lean my head on his chest. His heartbeat is slow and steady. It calms down mine.

"Look, your mother is just stressed, you know? The Aptitude Test is tomorrow and she just wants what's best for you."

I roll my eyes. "I've heard that a million and one times."

"And now it's a million and two."

I deeply sigh. "Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything."

"Um... look, it's just, I don't feel like I belong. Peace and tranquility just isn't for me."

Uncle Jace sighs. "I understand, Sammy."

"You do?" I ask. Relief washes into me and I feel like a weight has been lifted off me. At least _someone _gets me.

"Yeah. That insecure feeling, not sure of who you are or where you belong. I've been down that road before."

"What should I do?"

He smiles and runs his hand through my hair. "Well, baby girl, believe in yourself and do what your heart tells you. I know it's corny, but it's true."

I nod and tightly hug him. "Thanks, uncle Jace. You're the best."

Jace chuckles and pats my back. As he stands up, I tuck myself in and rest my head on my pillow. He smiles and gently kisses my forehead.

"Sweet dreams, darling," He whispers before he turns off the light and walks out my room.

Sweet dreams. Yeah, that's what I need right now.

* * *

The light from my window enters my eyes and disrupts my sleep. I groan as I slowly flutter them open, and sit up. I raise my arms above my head and stretch. I throw my blankets off and go to my drawers.

Grabbing some clothes, I take a quick shower and throw them on. My outfit is a long sleeved orange shirt, red pants, and brown shoes. I don't wear skirts like the other girls do. I'm probably the only one. I sigh and look in the mirror. My hair is short, choppy and dark brown, and people say it makes me look older than I really am. Or like a boy. My eyes match and are round, like Mom's, but less intimidating, and a different colour. I have a creamy skin tone. I'm fairly tall, standing at 5'10, and I have an athletic build from years of working in the fields. I sigh again and run my hand through my hair.

I walk out my room and to the kitchen, where I grab an apple from the counter and bite into it. Alexis and uncle Jace are there, but Mom is nowhere to be seen.

"Morning, kiddo," Uncle Jace greets with a smile. "Slept well?"

"Like a log," I chuckle, taking another bite.

"Do well on your test, big sis!" Alexis cheerfully says, tightly hugging me. I roll my eyes and hug back.

"I'll be fine," I say. "Where's Mom?"

"Out in the fields."

I scoff. "Figures. Look, I'm gonna head out. Wish me luck."

I tightly hug both of them, and Uncle Jace whispers to me, "Good luck, baby girl."

I smile as I walk out my house and jog down the street. It's a beautiful, cool day, unlike the one before. As I get farther from the farms and closer to the city, I slow down to a walk. The buildings tower over me like giants, providing some shade from the sun. The bright clothing of other Amity members is the first thing I notice. They all hug and laugh and smile. I shake my head. I also see the other factions- the dull Abnegation, the arrogant Erudite, and elegant Candor. I join my faction line and stand farther away from the others. Some of them wave at me. I wave back. Suddenly, everyone's attention turns to what sounds like a stampede of angry bulls, when really, it's _them- _the Dauntless.

They holler and whoop like a pack of wild dogs, and they run to their faction line, clapping and high-fiving and shouting. Some of the members in Amity and Abnegation 'tsk' and look away. I smile and cross my arms over my chest. I look ahead as the line starts moving.

It's time.

* * *

I walk into a brightly lit room with a single chair in the middle of it, and mirrors for walls. There's a woman sitting next to the chair. She's pretty and blonde, a bit shorter than me. Her hair is tied into a bun and her eyes are dark brown. They look tired, with dark rings under them. But I guess in a way, they add to her beauty.

"Welcome," She says, and motions to the chair. "Sit down."

I blink once and walk over to the chair, and sit in it. It squeaks underneath my body.

"I suggest not worrying too much about what'll happen," The woman says as she attaches electrodes to the sides of my head. "I'm Kimberly, by the way. Nice to meet you."

I nod. "Same to you."

She takes a needle and injects it in my neck. I hiss, and I can feel it enter my bloodstream.

"Here, drink this," Kimberly says, handing me a small glass cup with a blue liquid.

"Uh... what the heck is this?" I ask. I've never seen a blue drink before. It's worrisome.

"Just drink it, alright?"

I nod and quickly swallow the drink. It's bitter and leaves a sour aftertaste in my mouth. I gag and set the glass on the small table beside the chair.

"What the hell was that?" I ask, wiping my mouth with my hand, but Kimberly isn't there. It's just me. I raise an eyebrow and stand up. Looking behind me, the chair is gone too, and the room seems to expand. Now, I'm really confused. I walk forward. I'm in a room full of clones of me. I'm starting to get creeped out. What's happening?

I hear a wild snarl. Tensing up, I slowly turn around, and see a large dog crouching threateningly at me. Saliva runs down its mouth and it bares its teeth, growling loudly.

"_Choose one," _A female voice says. I look around. Who the hell said that? I look beside me and there are two items on separate small, circular white tables. One has a knife and the other has cheese. It's obvious this dog is hostile and is ready to attack any second. If I feed it cheese, it might totally ignore that and go to attack me. Quickly, I grab the knife, and the dog charges toward me. I raise my arms up in defense and get ready to feel the dog's sharp teeth sink into my arm, but it never happens.

I slowly lower my arms and realize I'm on a bus. There's only one passenger- a man whose face is hidden behind a newspaper.

"Do you know this man?" He asks, his voice gravelly. I raise an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

He lowers the newspaper, and I gasp. His face is burnt, his skin, rubbery.

"Do you know this man?" He repeats, showing me to cover of the newspaper. I hold my hands up in defense and shake my head.

"No."

"You can save me!"

I shake my head. "I don't know him! I'm sorry!"

I feel panicked. I squeeze my eyes shut and hope for everything to go away.

I wake up with a jolt and breathe for air. Kimberly puts her hand over mine and smiles.

"You okay?" She asks. I nod.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. What're my results?"

"Well..." She starts, tapping away at a interactive board. "You got... Dauntless."

A smile creeps onto my lips. Dauntless! My heart flutters and my stomach twists. I stand up and walk out of the room, Kimberly following me.

"Thank you," I say before running off.

When I get home, I greet Alexis and Uncle Jace with a hug, which is unusual, since they almost always hug me first.

"What happened, kiddo?" Uncle Jace chuckles as I throw my arms around his neck.

"My test results!" I happily say, though I keep my voice down. Mom and Alexis still don't know about how I feel about Amity. Uncle Jace smiles and pats my back.

"I'm proud of you," He says, kissing my forehead. I walk to the kitchen, where Mom is cooking and Alexis is colouring something.

"How did the tests go, Samantha?" Mom asks, peeling some potatoes. I sit next to Alexis and smile.

"They were great."

"What were your results?"

"Uh..." I look at Uncle Jace, who nods. He wants me to tell the truth. "D-Dauntless."

Mom drops the peeler in the sink, but Alexis keeps colouring. She smiles widely at me.

"That's so cool! You're all, like, brave and stuff!"

She stands up and punches the air. "Wham! Pow! I'm a Dauntless! I'm brave!"  
I giggled at her actions and ruffled her hair. The poor thing is only 9, so young and innocent.

"You got... Dauntless?" Mom asks, pushing her hair behind her ear. She does that when she's angry or annoyed or something like that. I slowly nod.

"Um... yes."

Mom sighs. "Dauntless. Not Erudite. Or Candor?"

I shake my head. "Nope. The evaluator Dauntless."

"I don't believe this..." She sounds exasperated. "But, you will choose Amity tomorrow, right?"

I flinch. "I, um... I'll think about it."

Mom doesn't say anything, she just continues to peel the potatoes. I think Alexis can sense the tension, as she doesn't say anything more. Uncle Jace stays quiet, too. We just sit there, in the awkward silence, and I hate it.

"I, um, I'm gonna go rest for a bit..." I say as I stand up. Uncle Jace nods.

"I'll call you for dinner."

"Thanks."

* * *

Today is the day. The day where everything changes and I'll be able to go off on my own. All five factions are in a circular room, sitting with each other. I'm sitting with my family, Alexis and Uncle Jace on either side of me, and Mom next to Alexis. At the front of the room is a platform with a table on it, and on the table are five bowls. In front of the bowl is a small dagger sitting on a pile of napkins. A woman with long, wavy brown hair and sea green eyes stands next to the bowl. Her clothes consists of a red blazer and an orange dress- an Amity.

"Good morning, everyone," She says with a smile, looking down for a moment at a bunch of cards in her hands. "It's so nice of you to join us."

She reads a speech from the cards about how we're grown up, ready to make our own decisions and carve our own paths to our future. Both Alexis and I tune her out until she starts reading the names of people. One by one, someone goes up to the platform and cut their palm, a small droplet of blood dropping in one of the bowls. Some families celebrate; others cry. I'm scared as to how my family will react.

"Samantha Ashworth."

I tense up. Me. That's me! I slowly stand up and shuffle past the others to get to the staircase, and I slowly descend down the stairs. Everyone's eyes in the room are on me. I'm nervous. I start trembling and a sweat breaks out on my brow. I take a deep breath and walk to the platform. When I get there, the woman smiles at me and motions to the dagger. Anxiously, I reach out to it and place the blade on my palm. I look behind me and see Mom is tightly clutching her skirt, as if it's about to rip. Alexis waves and uncle Jace smiles. They're on my side.

I turn back to the bowls and close my eyes as I make a cut deep enough for blood to form. I squeeze my hand into a fist so the droplet falls, and it evaporates over the lit coal. Mom's eyes widen in shock, Alexis claps, and uncle Jace nods. The other factions gasp in shock, but the Dauntless holler and scream in pride as I jog over to them. They instantly welcome me, and I sit between a couple of girls. I look over to my faction and see Alexis waving wildly at me. Uncle Jace gives me a thumbs up, but Mom doesn't look at me. She hides her face behind her hair.

The rest of the names are called and it goes by quickly. I'm so excited that, as soon as the ceremony ends, I'm the first one to stand up. The Dauntless appreciate my enthusiasm. With one last look at my family, I wave and smile to them, and walk off with my new faction.

No, my new family.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! I hope you guys enjoyed it! You don't have to review, but it'd be greatly appreciated. I'm open to criticism, I just ask for you to not be too harsh please, I'm pretty sensitive and I don't handle insults well. But, anyway, thanks so much for taking your time to read this!**


End file.
